


Spark

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confident Castiel (Supernatural), Dean-in-denial-Winchester, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Sex, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Smoking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: He can feel Luke's hands on his waist as he grinds his ass up against his crotch. Luke's hard already, it's all on offer but what he really wants... is the man eyeing him from across the room.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 25
Kudos: 144





	1. In The Club

He can feel Luke's hands on his waist, fingertips gripping lightly into his sides as he grinds his ass up against the other man's crotch. Luke's already hard, breathing hotly against Castiel's neck, it would be so easy, it's all right here, on offer but what Castiel really wants... is the man eyeing him from across the room.

The bar is fairly busy, but Castiel can make out Dean Winchester stood just beyond it in the shadowy corner of the room. Castiel would never admit the absolute feeling of satisfaction that had washed over him when he'd seen Deans reaction to spotting him and Luke dancing. The way Dean's eyes had narrowed and darkened, the tiny dimples that had appeared momentarily in his cheeks as he had clenched his jaw or the even more obvious move of folding his arms over his chest in a 'huff'. 

Luke's arms wrap around Castiel, sliding up and down his front, hungrily. But for Castiel, it's all for show, the way he pushes back against Luke, the way he parts his lips as though gasping... He flicks a predatory gaze across the room, to see if his efforts are having the desired effect and smirks as his eyes are met by the pissed off glare of Dean Winchester. 

Yes, Castiel felt a little shit about using Luke as a prop in this 'game' with Dean, but... this was Dean-in-denial-Winchester, desperate measures were required. 

He could see Dean watching from across the room, see his cheeks flushing... It was right there, just below the surface, slowly bubbling up in him, with each and every grind of Castiel's ass over Luke's crotch; the jealousy, that oh so delicious possessive flare behind those forest green eyes. He was getting to Dean, any moment now, he could feel it...

Dean clenched his jaw, suddenly starting to move toward where Castiel and Luke were dancing. He pushed his way through the crowd on the dance floor, marching over with determination on his face. Castiel turned his face away to hide a smug smile but continued to move against Luke, pretending not to notice Dean.

Castiel feigned a look of shock when Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him roughly away from Luke, in reality being manhandled like that sent waves of heat shooting straight to his dick but he wasn't about to let Dean know that... not yet anyway. 

Castiel felt both pleased and guilty when he saw that Luke looked outraged, "Hey, the fuck you think you're doing?"

Dean turned to Luke and snarled, "He said no."

Looking between Luke and Dean, Castiel frowned, he really hadn't said 'no'. 

Luke catches the expression on Castiel's face and turns back to Dean, with a sneer, "You're full of shit, he didn't say no..." 

As Luke made to move closer to Castiel again, Dean glared, pulling his fist back, "Must have been me then." 

Smack. 

Castiel flinched as Dean's fist connected to the side of Luke's face, he honestly hadn't expected Dean to hit the guy... _Fuck, why did that turn him on so much._

Luke stumbled backward a step and Dean scoffed at him before continuing to drag Castiel away and out of the club.

~

Once outside, in the rain and darkness of one of the grimy back alleys by the club, Dean pushed Castiel's back up against wall. Castiel's heart was racing and he was loving every second of it, but acted shocked.

"What the hell Winchester?" questioned Castiel. 

Dean looked at him, his eyes burning with heat, his hands already dropping to Castiels pants, fumbling wildly at his zip, "You made your point, okay? I get it." He said as a cold hand reached into Castiel's boxers, gripping his already half hard dick and starting to jerk it.

 _Holy fucking hell,_ thought Castiel to himself, as his insides screamed at him in excitement and need.

He gasped as Deans mouth met his with a pure, raw heat... Dean's tongue claiming his mouth as soon as Castiel parted his lips... Dean had one hand in Castiel's pants, working his cock and the other was pinning one of Castiel's arms against the wall, holding him there. 

Castiel was panting as Dean's lips moved from his own to his neck, licking and kissing and biting gently against the flesh of his throat, it was Dean-fucking-Winchester, Mr. Sex on legs, jacking him off in a back alley. Anyone could walk past, anyone could have seen them and Dean didn't seem to give a fuck. Despite the weeks of him avoiding Castiel, since their drunken kiss, despite him repeatedly telling Castiel that he was straight and that he'd been drunk and that it had been a mistake... 

A few minutes later, Dean pulled back looking wrecked as Castiel came moaning out loudly...

"You belong to me, Castiel. Got it? Me!" said Dean before turning and starting to walk away. Leaving Castiel, breathless, exhilarated and utterly confused. Where was Dean going? Yes... he'd come but that hadn't been his goal. He knew what he wanted, and he wasn't letting Dean get away that easily.

Zipping up his pants, he jogged after Dean, shouting to him, "Oi, Winchester.. is that it?"

Dean rounded on him, "What?" he said still looking in equal measures angry and aroused.

"You make out like you own me, right? You say I _belong_ to you? Well, I didn't see your name on it... So, if you're not going to fuck me. I'll go and find someone who will." says Castiel confidently.

Dean's eyes narrowed at Castiel, that cocky little shit who, within a month of starting at his college had ruined Deans life... Making him finally face the fact he was bisexual, making him crave him, making him punch perfectly innocent guys in the middle of clubs just for dancing with him...

"Well?" pressed Castiel taking a step closer to Dean, "Do you want me... or not? Because I don't like wasting my time, put up or shut up..."


	2. In The Dorm

Castiel stared smugly out of the window as the street lights flashed by, they were only a few minutes away from his dorm so when Dean had stopped a taxi in the street and opened the door pointedly for him to get in, Castiel hadn't hesitated in giving the driver his own address. That probably worked better for Dean anyway, seen as how he co-shared a house with two friends just outside the college grounds. Two friends that Castiel knew Dean hadn't come out to yet. 

When Castiel glanced at him, Dean was staring out of his window, his hand in his lap, palm up and still slick with Castiel's come. Seeing it made Castiel feel a thrill of possession. He was taking Dean Winchester home, Dean who had just punched a guy in the face, for him. Dean who had just jerked him off... Castiel grinned as he subtly slid closer to the man over the back seat, he bit back a chuckle at how Dean jumped slightly when Castiel's hand brushed over his leg. 

Staring straight ahead as though nothing was happening, Castiel stroked and gripped at the meat of Dean's thigh, with each movement his hand inched closer and closer to the other mans crotch. 

Dean cleared his throat but he didn't move Castiel's hand, in fact Castiel could have sworn that Dean shifted slightly to widen his legs. Castiel continued pawing over Dean's leg for a moment before glancing at Dean's face as he moved his hand right over the swelling bulge in his pants. He didn't miss Dean's breathy inhale as he pressed down over his cock, or the way Dean's eyes widened as his hand began rubbing up and down over it, teasingly. 

~

When the taxi pulled up outside his place a minute later, Dean was fully hard in his pants and Castiel taking pity on his with his sticky hand and erection paid their fare. He reached over Dean and opened the door, being sure to press down one final squeeze on Dean's dick before pulling back to allow Dean to climb out of the car.

After Castiel closed the car door behind him, the taxi pulled away and he turned to face Dean with a grin. He pulled his keys from his pocket and moved past Dean to the front door, leaving it open behind him for Dean to follow him in. He stopped at the end of the hallway and turned to watch Dean closing the door behind and suddenly Dean looked a little less sure of himself, nervous in fact. 

Castiel could still see Dean's arousal pressing against his pants, so he pulled his jacket from his shoulders and slung it over the bottom of the banister, "You punched Luke." he said, it wasn't really a question, Castiel just wanted to remind Dean how he'd ended up here, that it was he, Dean who had gone after Castiel tonight... Or at least, that's how Dean was meant to see it. 

"I'm not gay," said Dean suddenly and Castiel's eyes widened at the apparent back tracking going through Dean's head, but then Dean stepped forward and continued, "I'm not gay, I've never been interested in men, never... So, I find myself wondering, why the fuck I haven't been able to get you out of my head since the first day you stumbled into class..."

Castiel grinned, that was more like it, he decided not to interrupt Dean, so he said nothing. 

"I've never felt anything sexual toward a guy before, but when I saw you... and Luke," Dean's voice growled out Luke's name darkly, "dancing. You pressing yourself against him... I wanted to beat that smug look off his face..."

"You did." pointed out Castiel, fighting back amusement. 

"Yeah, I shouldn't have hit him, I shouldn't have done that... but I couldn't stand seeing him all over you like that." Dean took another step toward Castiel, "I wanted it to be me." 

Castiel took a step forward now too, his own voice lowering as he confessed, "I wanted it to be you too, Dean." 

The distance between them was slowly closing.

"I'm not gay." says Dean again as he stops in front of Castiel, his eyes darkening as he reaches for his hips and pulls him forward so that their bodies are pressed against each other, "but there is more than a strong chance, that I may be bisexual and a stronger chance still... that if you hadn't come waltzing into my life, I would never have known."

Their lips connected in a soft kiss, that made Castiel feel as though he was melting. He brought his hands up to card through Dean's hair and when they pulled apart he slid one hand down the side of Dean's face, his fingertip trailing over Dean's lip slowly. 

"You're so hot," whispered Castiel wanting to give something back to Dean now that he had him at his home, "so hot." 

Dean's cheeks burned, "So are you. I didn't really stand a chance, did I?" 

Castiel smiles, "You won't regret it," he turns away from Dean toward the kitchen, pulling a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, "Do you want a drink?" 

Dean shakes his head and watches Castiel take a cigarette between his lips and light it, standing next to his sink. Castiel takes one deep inhale from it when Dean starts walking toward him. Castiel blows out the smoke and holds the cigarette out in offer to Dean, who snatches it from him and throws it into the sink, where it hisses and dies as it touches the wet surface. Before Castiel can even complain Dean's mouth is on his again and his hands are gripping his arms, as he walks Castiel backward. 

Dean suddenly slammed Castiel against the wall, meeting his lips in desperation and heat, his hands leave Castiel's arms to claw at his clothes. Castiel moans into Dean's mouth and let himself be manhandled. He'd let Dean take control, he'd let him set the pace and Dean's pace was far faster than Castiel had expected, he was already ripping off Cas' shirt, sending a spray of buttons scattering across the floor. Which Castiel decided was to incredibly hot to be annoyed about.

As his tattered shirt fell to the floor, Castiel was lifted up into the air, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist instantly as his hands ran through his hair and his lips sucked at his neck. The feel of Dean's big strong hands gripping his ass tightly, made his cock twitch valiantly, he'd come less than half an hour ago but this was Dean, the guy he'd been crushing on for weeks.

Dean carried him to the couch and lay Castiel down carefully on it, climbing up and resting himself between Castiel's legs, he met his eyes for a moment searchingly before lowering his head again and capturing Castiel's bottom lip between his teeth, gently pulling on it and smirking when Castiel groaned out. Dean pressed his hips down as he released Castiel's lip. 

"Ah, fuck," murmured Castiel letting his head drop back into the couch cushion, "fuck Dean..." 

"You want me to fuck you, Cas?" said Dean as he rolled his hips down again.

"If you think you're man enough," grinned Castiel up at Dean tauntingly.

Dean narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't be a little shit, you already got me into trouble tonight." 

Castiel smiles innocently up at Dean, "I don't know what you mean." 

"You know exactly what I am talking about, you fucker. Don't think I don't know this was your plan all along, flirty dancing with Luke to piss me off." 

"Worked, didn't it?" countered Castiel, "I got your attention." 

"You've had my attention since the moment I first saw you." 

Castiel's breath caught and he stared up at Dean, momentarily lost for words, he hadn't expected such a confession. Not knowing what to say he lifted his head up to meet Dean's lips and curled his fingers around his neck. 

When they break apart, Castiel rests his head back down and meets Dean's eyes, "I want you." 

Dean's smile lights up Castiel's heart, which quickly begins racing again as he watches Dean pull his own shirt up and over his head, tossing it away from him. 

"Dean, we should really take this upstairs, bed, lube, condoms." said Castiel pointedly.

Dean smiled and climbed off him, offering him a hand and pulling him up, "Ok." 

To Castiel's surprise, Dean didn't let go of his hand as he led him up the staircase to his room and if that made his heart flutter wildly, well who had to know?

When they reached Castiel's room, Dean finally released his hand and began undoing the buttons on his pants, he kicked his shoes off and against the wall and slid his pants down over his legs, stepping out of them, in nothing now but grey boxers and socks. 

Castiel walked up to him slowly, and pushed him down on to the bed, pulling his socks free from his feet one by one, he wanted Dean completely naked. When he kneeled on the end of the bed and hooked his fingertips under Dean's boxers, he leant over him pressing his lips to Dean's stomach and began worshipping his warm flesh with his tongue and lips. His mouth followed his hands as they slid down, tugging the boxers free and when Dean's cock finally sprung free, Castiel didn't lose a second before wrapping his mouth around it. 

"Ah, shit..." gasped out Dean, his hand reaching for Castiel's hair to scratch his nails lightly against his scalp, "I've thought about this, thought about you sucking me... It's so much hotter than I could even imagine." 

Castiel smoothed the tip of his tongue around the ribbed edge of the head of Dean's cock, feeling it's fleshy heat filling his mouth as he sucked and licked at it. Hearing Dean's breathy moans above him was turning him on so much that his own dick was beginning to fill again.

Castiel licked, kissed and sucked at Dean's beautiful cock for a few minutes, until his own arousal had built up to a demanding screaming need. He released Dean's length with one final kiss to the tip and looked up into Dean's wrecked face, his eyes were hazy with lust and desire and Castiel licked his lips before whispering.

"Dean, I want you..." 

Dean's eyes focussed immediately and he nodded, "Yeah, yeah I want you too." 

Castiel smiled and leaned over Dean to his bedside drawer, jerking it open he fumbled clumsily until he found a condom in the draw and ripped the wrapper open with his teeth, rolling it down Dean's shaft carefully, when it was firmly in place he moved back to give Dean some room and finally tugged off his own underwear. When Castiel was naked, Dean's eyes drank in the sight of his entire boy, his firm chest, his flushed and achingly hard cock, he pushed Cas lightly so he would turn over and lie down on the bed, Dean settled himself between Castiel's open legs. He leaned down over him to kiss Castiel again.

"So fucking hot Cas, unfairly hot," muttered Dean as he planted soft kisses all along Castiel's jaw, he moved his mouth over Castiel's ear and quietly breathed out, "you're beautiful Castiel... you're beautiful and you're mine." 

It was to much, Castiel's heart felt like it might burst, "Don't make promises you can't..." he began.

"Shhh," soothed Dean, "I want you and I mean for more than just tonight..."

Dean's hands moved to Castiel's thighs and lifted him, tugging him into an easy position for access, he grips his cock with his left hand, dribbling some spit into his right and smoothing it over his dick and Castiel's hole, which made Castiel's breath hitch. 

Dean slowly pushed in, Castiel hissed against the stretch, if he was honest he'd expected a little prep first... If they ever did this again, he would tell Dean next time. Even with it being Dean's first time, he should know that it hurts... without being stretched first.

Castiel's thoughts are shaken from his head as Dean begins to move inside him, pulling back and pushing slowly forward again... There is no rhyme to it. Dean quickly becoming wild with lust... When he starts slamming into him, Castiel is unable to stop himself from crying out. It's hot and desperate and everything he dreamed sex with Dean could be. Like they couldn't get enough of each other, Castiel tugging Dean down into him and Dean pressing himself deep inside of Cas like he was made to fit there perfectly, like he was a part of him, that Castiel hadn't realised he was missing. 

And when Dean comes.. from his first gay sex ever with his cock buried deep in side him, he looks into Castiel's eyes and Castiel can see that promise there, this was only the beginning. 


End file.
